


Ветошь

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Любую сломанную вещь можно починить только ограниченное число раз.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Ветошь

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для LucasDawson

Отголоски Рождества просочились даже в Тупик Прядильщика – мрачное унылое место, не располагающее к веселью. Снейп по праву считал себя последним оплотом благоразумия. Тоже, праздник нашелся. А соседи в этом году дружно все как с ума посходили – высыпали на улицу, галдят, поют рождественские песенки, пьют вино, поздравляют редких прохожих, взрывают хлопушки. Даже заглушающие заклинания не особенно помогают.

– Веселого рождества! – раздается очередной взрыв шума и смеха.

– И счастливого нового года! – отвечает звонкий радостный голос.

Снейп вздрагивает, будто соседские мальчишки взорвали прямо возле уха парочку петард. Защитные чары слегка потрескивают, воздух вибрирует. Дверь не заперта, да и какая разница?

– Снейп. Северус. Открой. Я же знаю, ты дома.

– Поттер, – бесконечно терпеливо отвечает он из-за двери. – Ты взломал защитные заклинания. Прошу тебя, не стесняйся, открывай сам.

Поттер совсем не изменился. Такой же коротышка. Въерошенный, шумный, неугомонный. Принес с собой мороз, воздух и запах апельсинов. Широко улыбается, стряхивает с плеч и волос снег, конфетти и почему-то еловые иглы. С елкой, что ли, бодался?

Дверь закрывается, отсекая оранжевый свет уличного фонаря, и они остаются в полной темноте. Стоят как два придурка. Поттер шепчет:

– Снейп. А ты чего в темноте сидишь?

Да и действительно.

– Поттер, ну ты так хорошо начал. Продолжай, командуй, не стесняйся.

Гарри на пару секунд зависает, потом кивает неизвестно чему. Идет на кухню, не задев ни единого косяка, по памяти, хотя это так давно было, щелкает выключателем. Тусклый желтый свет выхватывает из сизого вечернего полумрака ворох немытой посуды, куски засохшего батона, мусор, паутину по углам, давно немытые полы. Снейп заходит следом, молча стоит в дверях, сведя руки за спиной. За разруху не стыдно, не досадно – никак. Гарри хозяйничает вовсю. Гремит посудой, выуживает откуда-то пару чистых чашек, наливает воду в пузатый медный чайник. Ржавый кран плюется и фыркает.Берет с подоконника стеклянную банку, подозрительно нюхает содержимое, выливает в раковину. Снейп провожает взглядом настойку редких трав, на изготовление которой у него когда-то ушел месяц. Ему весело. Гарри наливает в банку чистой воды, засовывает в нее еловую лапу, обратно ставит импровизированную вазу. Раскладывает на подоконнике мандарины, словно елочные игрушки. В тонком свисте закипевшего чайника Снейп даже не сразу слышит тихий голос.

– Покажи мне.

Снейп не двигается. Гарри подходит к нему, осторожно тянет его руки из-за спины,бережно держит их чуть выше запястий.Вывороченные, искореженные суставы, вздутые вены, бугристые шрамы резко очерчены в мутном свете лампы - как глубокие трещины в пересохшей земле. Раньше от такой бесцеремонности Снейп ослеп бы от ярости и гнева, но это было так давно, будто не с ним вовсе, а с чужим каким-то, незнакомым человеком. Его руки – его персональный кухонный бедлам. Не страшно, не стыдно, не противно – одна безграничная усталость. Похрен.

– Почему ты мне не сказал?

– Можно подумать, ты не знал.

– Знал, – не стал отпираться Гарри. – Но я ждал, когда ты сам расскажешь.Почему ты ушел из Мунго?

– Целителя допрашивал?

– Минерва рассказала.

Снейп наливает чай в обе чашки, зажимая ручку чайника между негнущихся запястий. Насыпает сахар в чашку Гарри – две ложки с горкой, он помнит. Ложка то и дело выскальзывает из деревянных пальцев, звякает о стенки чашки. Руки сводит ноющей тупой болью, но он уже почти не обращает внимания. Человек такая скотина, ко всему привыкает.

Прошло всего несколько лет, а случившееся вспоминается так смутно, будто очередная зубодробительная глава про восстание гоблинов из учебника Биннса. Поттер убил Волдеморта, люди отпраздновали победу, оплакали свои потери и стали жить дальше. И даже он был так наивен, что понадеялся, что его наконец-то оставят в покое.

Ускользнувших приспешников Волдеморта отлавливали еще полтора года после победы. А если бы успели еще на несколько дней раньше, то цены бы аврорату не было.

Лестрейндж знала, что ее скоро найдут. Когда Снейп очнулся от ступефая в каком-то подвале, он даже не узнал ее поначалу. Никогда не видел ее такой... притихшей, что ли. Она не хотела тратить ни единого мгновения на проклятия или сон. Случались редкие моменты передышки, которые делали только хуже. Снейп корчился и выблевывал очередную дозу костероста и укрепляющего, потому что столько их уже было, что организм отторгал их, выворачивался наизнанку в бессильной сухой рвоте. Белла садилась рядом, монотонно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и повторяла одно и то же: «Предал… этими самыми руками… ты этими самыми руками…» И снова и снова она ломала, крошила в труху, выкручивала, как прачка – мокрое белье.

И он разрешал ей. Не то, чтобы от него что-то зависело. Но долги и впрямь нужно отдавать.

– Знаешь, – медленно говорит Снейп, – любую сломанную вещь можно починить только ограниченное число раз. Хоть магией, хоть маггловскими способами, неважно. Неизбежно наступает момент, когда заплатка сама рвет ткань, на которую ее накладывают. Проще выкинуть.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

– Я вырос в чулане. Никогда ничего не выбрасывал, не попробовав починить.

Снейп честно держится, потом тихо ржет.

– Жертва маггловского воспитания. Представляю, сколько в твоей жизни скопилось хлама.

– А мне нравится.

Снейп прячет руки подмышками, немного знобит, пальцы ледяные. Кровообращение ни к черту.

– Я ушел из Мунго, потому что смысла в этом не было. На меня зелья совсем не действовали. Организм отторгал все лекарства, даже те, которые я готовил сам, еще в Хогвартсе. Потом целитель решился на крайние меры. Удалил все кости из рук. И знаешь… Новые кости выросли уже сразу искореженными. На меня весь персонал приходил смотреть. Говорили – аномалия, клеточная память, фантомные боли. А я говорю – усталость. Кости просто устали и ничего уже не хотят. Расползаются, как старая тряпка по ниткам.

Гарри берет его руку, прижимается щекой к его ладони. Улыбается с закрытыми глазами, и Снейп не знает, вообще ничего не знает. Стоит тут как дурак. Сердце заполошно бьется. Гарри тихонько целует выпирающую косточку на мизинце, трется носом.

– У тебя кожа такая обветренная, ужас просто.

Снейп дергается, пытается высвободить руку, но Гарри накрывает ее сверху своей ладонью, крепче вжимается щекой.

– Больше не прогоняй меня. Пожалуйста. Мне так плохо без тебя.

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости.

– Да не собираюсь я тебя жалеть! Нет, ну то есть, мне правда жаль, что так все произошло. Я о многом жалею. Я много куда опоздал. А к тебе – не хочу. Ты живой. И знаешь, этого вполне достаточно.

Почему-то становится страшно. Но это же хорошо, когда было никак, а теперь страшно?

– Будем просто жить как-нибудь.Завтра для начала уберемся. Буду тебе помогать. А то развел бардак. А руки… Знаешь. Мне кажется, кости, они одумаются. Им просто нужно было отдохнуть. Куда они денутся.

Да. Куда они денутся. Снейп отворачивается. Окно непроницаемо-черное, и их силуэты, должно быть, видны как на ладони. Чушь, конечно, защитные заклинания отводят любопытные взгляды прохожих. Но у него не осталось ничего, кроме этой кухни и двух отражений в темном окне, и отдавать это не хочется. Глупо так. Снейп через стол тянется, хватает занавеску. Непослушная ткань выскальзывает из негнущихся пальцев, суставы простреливает болью, но он упорно перехватывает занавеску раз за разом, тянет. На руках остаются грязные разводы. Прав Поттер, пыли-то сколько, Боже ты мой, как дом засрал, а еще…

Губы у Гарри теплые. Пахнут вишневым вареньем.

На улице пускают фейерверки. Грохот, гам. А Снейп стоит, смотрит, как на лице Гарри загораются и гаснут разноцветные всполохи, просочившиеся сквозь занавеску, и улыбается.

Можно, конечно, и выкинуть. Но Поттер, кажется, убежден, что ветошь сможет выдержать еще одну штопку.  
И впервые в жизни так хочется закрыть на все глаза и довериться.


End file.
